


Error Log 001

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Circles and Cycles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines Undeviating, Quarantine Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Four days after activation Nines decides to try his hand following Connor's footsteps and joins the DPD on a trial employment. Thus meeting Gavin Reed, his new partner, who does not react as expected but instead shows he can be rather unpredictable and interesting. Two weeks after activation Nines enters stasis for the first time and to run diagnostics and general upkeep on his system. The problem is general upkeep is also quarantining all coding and memory linked directly with deviating reverting Nines back into a machine who simply is trying to do his job the most efficient way possible.





	Error Log 001

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this technically comes before Stasis Reset, but offers some insight on Nines first joining the DPD and the first time he un-deviates. Can be read on it's own easily enough. Same warnings as always, I fail at contractions and do not proof read my works. 
> 
> I blame all the people that kudo'd and commented on Stasis Reset for this by the way, this was not planned.

**December 14, 2038**

Nines had been warned that Detective Reed would be hard to work with. Had been warned that he would likely loudly, possibly even violently, protest being partnered with an android. Except when he was called in the office he cut off Captain Fowler. “Yeah okay, sure, Connor clone, new partner, play nice, got it.” Everyone in the room blinked, Nines included when Gavin wandered right back out, simple as that. Left Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Anderson and Captain Fowler to all glance at Nines like somehow he had something to do with this. 

“I like him.” With those words Nines followed exactly seven seconds behind Reed, pausing just long enough to trace where the detective was going, the break room, and deciding he might as well follow. There would be benefit in getting along with the detective after all, that was if Nines even decided to stay working here. This was would be a trial run really, Nines was not sure what to do with his time and had basically drifted since being activated eight days ago. The offer to join Connor with the DPD was a venue to try, not like he could go about his original mission parameters. 

“-know what the fuck he’s thinking, but whatever, can’t be worse than that stint with what’s-his-name. Uh, shit, bleach blond idiot I got stuck with for what like two weeks before he ran home to mommy. At least the tincan will be fucking useful.” 

Detective Reed was holding an animated conversation with an officer, scans showed as Tina Chen, one hand waving in the air and the other holding a mug. “I am glad that you realize I can be useful, however generally one introduces themselves to their partner before running off.” Watches the detective startle and splash his drink before turning narrowed eyes towards the entrance of the break room. What was more interesting was the long pause, exactly ten seconds before Reed replied, that was interesting, Connor’s memories had the detective as impulsive and hot headed. 

“Fine,” The word was almost growled out, from clenched teeth, “What the fuck do we call you then?” Not the best case for an introduction but Nines could work with it, the detective was trying at least. Which left Nines to meet in the middle, stepping forward to offer a hand out, not trying to smile because he had been told repeatedly over the course of his short life span that it just never worked right. 

“RK900, however Nines is an acceptable designation as well.” Was not surprised when the offer of a handshake was ignored. This would be an interesting event he was sure, trying to work with someone such as Reed, not impossible, of course not. Nothing was impossible. 

Gavin nodded and went around the android, “Great, you know my name, whatever.” Nines turned enough to keep Chen and Reed in sight. “I got to go, be back in an hour or two, link to my terminal or whatever, see if anything jumps at you from ongoing cases. Later Tina.” Nines watched unimpressed as the detective rinsed his mug and left it in the sink to wander out with a backwards wave. 

An hour or two? That was rather unacceptable, this was the start of the detective’s shift, unless he was wrapping up another case, in which then Nines should accompany him. “Nines huh?” Officer Chen speaking up reminded him that she was in fact still in the room and he glanced at her when addressed. “Don’t get tied up over it, Gav’s been a bipolar bitch since he got shoved in anger management.” She sounded far too cheery, or amused maybe, but gave what likely was a friendly pat to his arm as she passed. “Welcome to the DPD Nines.” 

Detective Reed did not lock his computer, something Nines set a reminder to have him do, and he ignored the little pop up in his own notifications about invasion of privacy as he fully synced to the system. Reed had his personal email and calendar linked so Nines gained full access to those ports as well. Somewhere in the information he did find mandated anger management courses for the altercation between Connor and Reed in the evidence locker. However the detective had finished the required five sessions already and was still going on his own now, interesting. 

Nines made a remember to try to keep in mind that the detective was trying to improve and needling his anger would be unwise. This would be an interesting few weeks, he was sure, and for the first time since activation Nines was looking forward to see what would happen. 

**December 18, 2038**

Working with Reed was in fact interesting, and Nines could understand why the anger management courses after working with him for only four days. Still the detective was trying, sometimes he snapped on longer days, tended to pause ten seconds, mentally counting Nines was sure, then moved on in a more regulated tone. Nines adjusted some to better suit, letting Reed do more of the hands on work that seem to suit the man better, picking up more of the desk work and accepting that Reed did make sure to always grab him before heading out on a lead. 

A suspect managed to elbow the detective in the face during arrest and the detective had spent the rest of the arrest and escorting the suspect to his cell smacking the man into almost every door frame and obstacle along the way. It had been amusing to watch the entire ordeal, with the suspect screaming and cursing, trying to lash out only to be run into a desk or a chair. The detective did have a fractured zygomatic bone, his face already swelling, Nines fetched an ice pack while the detective got the suspect locked away. Almost a reward for not outright punching the suspect, which from his file was a possibility only weeks ago really. 

Reed grunted a thanks before he even realized the word escaped him, froze a moment when Nines smirked and slumped at his desk to just let it go. “If I may, how did you figure it was the neighbors son?” There had been almost nothing linking the man to the murder, he had not lived with his parents in almost three years, there had been no physical evidence tying him into the crime scene. It was a jump that Nines could not have predicted, if the case had been solely in his hands it would not have been solved in a timely manner. That grated at him, that somehow he overlooked something. 

The detective sneered at him, the ice pack carefully pressed over his face taking away most of that bite, but answered instead of ignoring him. “Victims daughter mentioned how it was odd that painting was stolen, ugly thing, only thing stolen. She made off hand comment that only person that ever liked it was Henry, a joke that she thought he only dated her so he could come over and stare at it.” Nines blinked and went back through the reports, that was mentioned, added in by Reed after Nines had compiled the report, showing the detective had thought it important at the time. 

“Ended up asking around, apparently half the neighborhood knows that he asked the girl’s father for permission to marry her and was flat out told no.” Reed shrugged and tapped his computer to wake it up, scowling at the password prompt screen that greeted him. “Seemed like a good enough reason to go talk to him, you know the rest.” 

Yes, Nines did, Henry Othner was 21, attending school part time and working part time to afford a tiny little flat with mostly bare walls. Mostly bare because when Henry had opened the door to peer at the cops on his doorstep there was stolen painting hanging in his living room in plain sight. Stupid really, but it all tied together rather neatly after that. Likely motive was anger over being denied permission and acceptance to marry the daughter, the thief was spur of the moment really, such a human thing. But then it was a human that figured it all out as well, tied a random comment into a possibility and followed up on it. 

Nines hummed a moment before swiping Reed’s keys off his desk, “Come on, I’ll drive you home, are you going to want to lay down before the headache finishes developing.” And should not be driving in his current state, the ice pack only helped but so much. The detective would not be in a state to get much more done today, the current case was wrapped up, minus paperwork, and Nines could finish that during the drive if he chose. He walked off before Reed could work up an answer, that first flash of surprise then annoyance said enough really. 

“I don’t need a babysitter! Nines, goddamnit.” Could track the sound of the chair being shoved back and Reed grabbing his jacket to stomp after him, Nines stood by the door to hold for him. “This is not how you get invited to my place tincan.” And yet the detective slipped past and got in the passenger seat without so much of a fight. Which was something that made Nines pause, processing a moment before wondering if he was possibly right. 

The drive was silent, with Reed only staring out the window and shifting to flip the ice pack as it started to heat up, cringing at the flash of cold, then cursing when that cringe hurt. When Nines parked he did not wait to ask, expecting that the detective would escape as soon as possible. “If I asked to come up what would you say?” 

Reed froze, heart rate shooting up and hand spasming on the door, Nines logged all the details and concluded he was in fact correct, there was at least a physical lust that could be explored with the detective. “I’d say you have the shittiest timing ever.” Well he might be correct yes, circumstances were not the best and from how Reed was keeping one eye closed Nines would say the headache was fully kicking in now. 

“Next time then, have a good day Detective Reed.” Passed the keys over and exited the vehicle, already calling a cab to return to the station only to have to catch the keys as they were thrown at his head. That left him blinking puzzled at the detective. 

“Just take the fucking car, you can pick me up tomorrow.” The detective was already walking off, there was a key missing so Nines assumed Gavin at least pocketed the apartment key. Left him to cancel the cab and ponder a moment at this change of events before shaking his head. Humans were confusing. 

**December 20, 2038**

Exiting stasis it went over the error report log that was brought up, automatically noting number of quarantined lines of code and memory bites. Connected to CyberLife to report and then immediately disconnected upon remembering that it was taken over. It however did accept the call back from the CyberLife server line when it reached out to him .4 seconds later. 

‘Nines, is everything okay?’ 

The concern in the message was useless, it answered promptly, ‘Currently all systems are running within correct parameters.’ Then disconnected again, there was no reason to waste time when any error log reported would be ignored. Instead it scanned the bullpen and noted who was present, four of the night officers at current that were almost in overtime. Morning shift was due to arrive in twenty-four minutes, to best optimize time it ran through a dozen scenarios before concluding which would be the best and moving to act. 

At 0651 Detective Reed entered the main floor and veered off for the break room without pause only to almost run into his partner. “Coffee, four sugars with one spoon of milk at 165 degrees.” It had timed within a ten minute window of when Reed would show up, the human kept a rather scheduled morning routine. Always took fourteen minutes in the morning to brew coffee and prepare his mug how he preferred, another ten to thirteen talking to the others that were drawn in by the scent of fresh coffee. Leaving the detective to not reach his desk till after the official start of his shift. 

“Case number 4281 should be our next priority, I have emailed a request to the banking office for a meeting at 11 hundred hours. We have approximately 78 minutes to talk to-” It was cut off by a hand over it’s mouth, leaving it to stare unblinkingly at the detective. 

“Slow the fuck down.” Gruff words as Reed plucked the coffee that was offered from the machine’s hands and narrowed his eyes. “What’s your problem today, wake up the wrong side of the, ug, chair?” 

It had to pull the detective’s hand from it’s mouth to answer, “Androids do not sleep, my stasis went as expected, there are no current flaws in my programming. We now have 76 minutes to talk to the security officer that was on site the night of the break-in.” 

Reed blinked at him before turning away and truding for his desk, wasting more time but this was expected, it followed a clip behind and adjusted tactics. “Detective Reed, there needs to be a twenty-seven percent increase in your performance speed to adequately pace the number of cases coming into this precinct.” 

“Uh-huh, yep.” Nonsense words as he set the coffee down and glanced across the room. “Connor! Your dipshit of a brother broke or something.” The human motioned at it but was talking over it’s shoulder, prompting the android to turn. 

RK800 made it’s way over with a frown on it’s face, “I am not sure I understand Detective Reed.” A pause, “Nines?” 

It stared at the RK800, tone suggested that the name ‘Nines’ was directed at it, memory log of designated name was quarantined however, this was the second time it was called such. It updated it’s designation simply to clear the problem of being called that. “RK800.” There was no question attached so there was no prompt to answer past acknowledgement of being addressed. 

A deeper frown now, stress level rising to 23%, and it reached out in a standard interface action, wirelessly reaching out to prompt a connection. It calculated responses before accepting, interfacing would speed up communication and end this conversation faster to get a move on with the day. 

7.9 seconds into interfacing RK800 jerked back, stumbled even and almost tripped into Reed except RK900 smoothly reached out and pulled the detective to the side a step. There had been a 42 percent chance of the human slamming his right hip into the desk and obtaining an injury that would cause plans to have to be rearranged for the next several days. 

“I don’t understand, this should not be possible.” RK800 mumbled to itself, a flaw that made RK900 dismiss the pointless words, already turning attention back to the detective. Reed was watching them both with narrowed eyed and a deep scowl, like he was trying to puzzle something out. Yes it too had to question why the RK800 unit was still in operation, but questioning that was not it’s place. 

“Markus is on his way to see if he can help.” RK800 was talking to Reed now, only keeping some attention on it, concern making it watch. There was no reason for the concern, nor for the RK200 unit to arrive at the station. 

Reed shoved past RK800 to sit down, “Help with what? Something in his brain really did fucking break? That’s just great, thought he was supposed to be better than you or some shit.” Anger covered other emotions and RK900 logged that without looking farther into it. 

“Somehow he… un-deviated? It is not a reset technically, most memories are archived properly, but there are patches and a quarantine drive that has data recently moved to it.” 

“What?!” Reed was back on his feet, far more awake now, “How the fuck is that possible?” 

It smoothly cut in, knowing the answer to that even if it was not directed at it. “All systems updated and removed irregular coding during stasis. All relevant memory is accessible after the purge of deviated coding, case information is completely safe.” The only reason any of this was in concern would be to question if it had lost anything for work, in which the answer was no. 

RK900 expected the answer to solve this, instead the detective looked more upset and the RK800 unit was wringing his hands pointlessly, a human sign of anxiety or stress. 

“Fucking androids.” Snarled words, stress level at 68%, “Fucking machines.” Reed went around both androids, “Fucking fix him or whatever, I don’t have use for a toaster.” Then turned to stomp off for Captain Fowler’s office. 

RK900 looked at RK800, expecting him to fill in on what the problem here was, the schedule for the entire day was being thrown off. Humans were so…. the rest of that thought was quarantined so it simply waited for the arrival of the RK200 unit. Maybe it would explain what the problem was.


End file.
